Not Everything Is As It Seems
by Timeless Fantasist
Summary: Gazel always seems like a cold unsensitive girl, but most of the time, she's hiding her feelings. Burn discovered this when he sees her in a weak state. Set one day after Chaos was expelled of Aliea Gakuen


Well this is the first fanfic I upload here, I'm sorry for the gramatic I'm not good at it, hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gazel or Burn

* * *

**Not everything is as it seems**

It was a foggy and cloudy day and there was almost no one in the streets, just a girl and a boy.

Gazel and Burn were walking in silence. They were walking just because they wanted to, not going to a specific place.

"At least we tried it" said Burn with a weak smile breaking the silence.

Gazel was ashamed and disappointed of herself so she stayed in silence while some tears filled her eyes, she look away so Burn wouldn't see her face.

"We played as best as we could, and after all we were winning Raimon, we showed everyone we were the ones who deserve to be Genesis" continued Burn

Gazel these days was sensitive; she didn't feel as hiding her feels. She couldn't help but fell down to the ground in her knees crying. Burn didn't believe that he was seeing Gazel crying and somehow understood something was really wrong on her.

Gazel was covering her face while the tears were falling down her cheeks and sobbing. Burn placed himself in front of Gazel kneeling on the ground.

"Come on Gazel, everything will be okay"said Burn a little misplaced, he might knew something was wrong but he would never saw a girl cry before therefore he didn't know what to do. He did what came first to his mind: Burn embrace Gazel not knowing if she would reject him. But Gazel was grateful for the comfort she was receiving and she hugged him back, resting her head in his shoulder.

Burn let Gazel cry as much as she wanted to in his shoulder. Gazel at last felt relief letting all the emotions she always felt but always hide under her coldness to flow.

"It won't be okay Burn. No one ever see all the effort and work I do. It's like I'm invisible and it would be better for me not to exist" she explained Burn while sobbing in his shoulder

Burn was surprised by her words but didn't like them

"Come on Gazel, don't say that, that's not true"

"People just hate me, that's all"

"Stop it Gazel, you're a worth person and people don't hate you…There's people who love you"

"No one loves me, stop lying"

Burn thought that it would be better to let her get rid of her emotions, so he let her continue crying as much as she wanted to. Burn was sure that she just need some comfort and that the words were not necessary now. Gazel was clung to him as if he was the only thing that she remained.

Not much time later Gazel stop crying and both Gazel and Burn stood up leaving behind that position which had begun to hurt them. They started walking again without saying a word.

Now Gazel was afraid that Burn would start bullying her, she didn't even dare to look at him, she thought that maybe it was not the best choice to trust in Burn. But that weren't Burn intentions, he understood that if Gazel cried in front of him it was because she was too weak or she trusts him. Anyway he didn't want to ruin it.

Burn was worried to see Gazel depressed, he had never seen her sad much less depressed.

In short time they got to a park and Burn made Gazel sat on a bench and he himself sat next to her. Burn was looking at her suspiciously and his hand touched hers lightly for accident but it was enough to feel her coldness and he shivered.

"Hell, you're so cold" Burn told her

"It's not like it matters" she said shrugging

"Of course it matters, you're still alive girl"

Burn took one of Gazel's hands between his and a shiver ran through his body, Gazel seem relief to get some warm. She unconsciously started to get closer to Burn's body for his warmness.

"You're going to get sick"said Burn surprised for her reaction, it made him think that she was really freezing Burn quit his sweater and try to put it to Gazel.

"No you're going to get cold"she hesitated standing up. Burn laughed standing up too.

"No, I'm okay, I'm not that cold and I never get cold plus I'm wearing a long sleeve t-shirt not a blouse without sleeves"he said.

He managed to put his sweater to Gazel while she was struggling trying to escape, when Burn closed the zipper, he sighed in relief.

"Okay"she said grateful…thought the sweater was way too big for her, she look up and find Burn in a distance too short. They were so close that they could feel each other's breath.

"Gazel_, _do you remember early when you said that no one love you?"asked Burn before he could regret.

"Yes"

"Well I do" Burn confessed blushing

Gazel look at the ground blushing too, her heart was racing. Burn was starting to feel nervous because of the silence

"I love you too"she whispered and Burn smirked.

Burn couldn't wait anymore, he had waited for this moment for a long time, although he had never thought how to do it; so awkwardly, he followed his instinct. Gazel was stiff ,not knowing what to do, so her only reaction when she saw Burn's face closer, was just close her eyes. And so, all that happened was that she felt pressure on her lips. Shyly, as anyone who has her first kiss, Gazel corresponded. It was Burn's first kiss too but they just did what their feelings told them to. Burn put his hands on Gazel's waist while Gazel put hers on his shoulders and was standing on her tiptoes. Their hearts were racing when they finished the kiss.

"I bet you're hotter now" Burn said smirking while Gazel blushed deeply

"It was all your fault so shut up"

"I really love you Gazel" Burn told her kissing one of her cheeks.

Gazel couldn't help but hugged him and Burn hugged her back happily. It was the first time he saw Gazel's true smile and he remembered something Midorikawa had said: after the most painful tears appear the more beautiful smiles.

"I already told you, but I love you too Burn"

* * *

That's it I know I suck at writting, review if you like it or if you hate it


End file.
